Pussy Galore
Pussy Galore is a fictional character from the James Bond film and novel Goldfinger. In the film, she is played by Honor Blackman. As with many of Ian Fleming's creations, the name is a double entendre; in this case with respect to pussy, which is another word for cat, or is a slang term for vagina, while galore means an abundant or plentiful supply of something. Blanche Blackwell, a Jamaican of Anglo-Jewish descent, was considered the love of Fleming's later life and formed his model for Pussy Galore. Novel In the novel, Pussy Galore is the only known woman in the United States who runs an organized crime gang. Initially trapeze artists, her group of performing cat-women, "Pussy Galore and her Abrocats," were unsuccessful and were later trained as cat burglars. Her group grew into a Harlem lesbian organization known as "The Cement Mixers". Pussy Galore is herself a lesbian. In the novel, she has black hair, pale skin and the only violet eyes Bond has ever seen. She is in her thirties, her voice low and attractive. Pussy explains to Bond that she became a lesbian after she was sexually abused by her uncle at the age of 12. Her group is enlisted by Auric Goldfinger to aid in "Operation Grand Slam", an operation that would poison the Fort Knox water supply with a water-borne nerve agent (GB, also called sarin), and, if successful, would use a stolen nuclear weapon to blow open and rob the U.S. Bullion Depository at Fort Knox of one billion dollars in gold bullion.Goldfinger, chapters 17 & 18 Goldfinger enlists the Cement Mixers because he needs a group of women to impersonate nurses in the fake emergency medical teams he plans to send into the poison-stricken Fort Knox. After Bond and Felix Leiter foil "Grand Slam", Galore runs into Bond while impersonating a stewardess on Goldfinger's hijacked escape flight to the Soviet Union (which carries his remaining fortune in gold), and Bond is drugged by a fake vaccination and kidnapped to join Goldfinger on the plane, where Goldfinger is determined to kill him at last. However, Bond punctures the window of the airplane with a knife (causing Goldfinger's henchman Oddjob to be sucked out and plunge to his death), then tackles Goldfinger; Bond strangles him in the ensuing struggle. Bond forces the crew of the airplane to reverse course, and when they run out of fuel and are required to ditch the gold-heavy craft in the ocean, Bond and Pussy are the only ones who manage to escape to a life raft. It is hinted at the end of the novel that Pussy is sent to prison, as she says to Bond, "Will you write to me in Sing Sing?" Pussy's backstory is suppressed in the movie, while her sexuality is never openly discussed; traits of lesbianism are subtly suggested (though not without plausible deniability) throughout the film. Her original band of Amazonian catwomen still appear in the film, although remade into small-aircraft pilots. Film Concerned about censors, the film's producers thought about changing her name to "Kitty Galore", but kept the original name when British newspapers began to refer to Honor Blackman as "Pussy" in the lead up to production. Connery also noticeably pronounces her first name as "Poo-shee", possibly also a bow to censors. She is the oldest actress to play a Bond Girl. Blackman and Diana Rigg are the only two Bond girls who are older than Bond himself; Sean Connery was only 34 when filming Goldfinger, Blackman was 39. Rigg was 31 when filming On Her Majesty's Secret Service opposite the then 30-year-old George Lazenby. Pussy ranked second in a poll of favourite Bond Girls in 2007, beaten only by Ursula Andress' character Honey Rider. Pussy is first seen after Bond wakes up in Goldfinger's private jet after previously having been knocked out with a tranquilizer gun by Goldfinger. Her stunning blonde-framed visage leaning over him being the first thing he sees as he lies on a couch regaining consciousness, the dialog runs as follows: }} She further explains simply that the nature of her employment for Goldfinger is that she's "a damn good pilot", intending to negate any notion of any more intimate relationship, and then tells Bond, "You can turn off the charm. I'm immune."http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0000345/quotes She is the leader of Pussy Galore's Flying Circus, a group of professional women aviators in connection with Goldfinger's "Operation Grand Slam" (played in certain scenes by stuntmen in blonde wigs). Pussy is seen later using judo on Bond after catching him eavesdropping on Goldfinger's plan. She turns him in to Goldfinger. Later on, Bond seduces the previously "immune" Pussy, and she secretly turns against Goldfinger; she alerts the Central Intelligence Agency of her employer's scheme, and they help her switch the deadly nerve gas to be sprayed over Fort Knox by her aviators with a harmless replacement (the soldiers below appear to die, but are actually faking). After Bond foils Goldfinger's plan, the now-fugitive millionaire forces Pussy to participate in hijacking the President's private plane carrying Bond to the White House, intending to hijack it to Cuba. Bond defeats Goldfinger (who suffers Oddjob's fate in the novel when he is blown out the window at high altitude). Bond saves Pussy from the crashing plane, as they both bail out (this is shown only on radar), and they make love in an unknown tropical region, under a parachute. Honor Blackman, in the Bond Girls Are Forever documentary, mentions she knows that Galore was written as a lesbian, and played the role as if she had been abused in the past. Cultural references *The 1997 parody film Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery features a character named Alotta Fagina in an apparent reference to Galore (and perhaps also to the many other double-entendre named Bond girls, such as Octopussy and Holly Goodhead.) *Jon Spencer's second band took the name Pussy Galore *In the song "Happy New Year A" in Jonathan Larson's Rent, Angel Schunard pretends to be Pussy Galore. *Kitty Galore as the villain in the film Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, which includes many other James Bond references. *The Roots have a song called "Pussy Galore" from their album Phrenology. *In the Nintendo 64 video game, GoldenEye 007, one of the control pad settings is named "Galore" (with other settings bearing the names of Bond Girls such as "Honey", "Goodhead", "Solitaire", etc.). *In a 2011 episode of the ABC series Better with You titled "Better with Crying", Vicky Putney (Debra Jo Rupp) comments that she feels like a "Bond Girl". Maddie and Vicky then list James Bond's various love interests in previous 007 films. Ben Coles (Josh Cooke), the boyfriend of Vicky's daughter Maddie (Jennifer Finnigan) calls out "Pussy Galore". Not realizing that Pussy Galore is the name of a Bond Girl, Maddie and Vicky are disgusted by the comment. *The Rolex GMT-Master reference 6542 is nicknamed "Pussy Galore" due to the fact the movie character wears this particular watch. *In the popular TV series Suits Season 1, Harvey Specter (Gabriel Macht) tells his Investigator that she could be Pussy Galore and he James Bond. Reception References Category :Fictional lesbians Category:Bond girls Category:Bond villains Category:Goldfinger (film) Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1959 Category:Characters in American novels of the 20th century Category:Fictional gangsters Category:Fictional child sexual abuse victims Category:Fictional characters involved in incest Category:Fictional LGBT characters in film Category:James Bond characters Category:Fictional lesbians